


Untitled.

by xyaoyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Love, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyaoyu/pseuds/xyaoyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott est le meilleur ami de Stiles, mais depuis qu'il sort avec Allison, Stiles se sent peu à peu négligé par son meilleur ami. Plus le temps avance, plus Stiles voit naître des sentiments auxquels il doit maintenant faire surface. C'est une histoire qui raconte comment deux meilleurs amis d'enfances finissent par tomber amoureux et à devenir dépendant de l'un et de l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. untitled chapitre VI

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! voici ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires, pour des suggestions, des réctifictations ou encore d'autre.  
> Et encore un grand merci à mon bêta reader Miyakano! :)  
> Ciao!

Chapitre VI  
Scott et Stiles s’embrassaient sur le sol des toilettes du lycée. C’était un baisé passionné, langoureux, fougueux… Les adjectifs manquaient pour le décrire. Jamais Scott n’avait embrassé Allison comme il embrassait Stiles. C’est vrai qu’avec Allison, leurs bisous étaient toujours très enflammés et ardents. Mais avec Stiles c’était différent.   
Scott embrassait Stiles avec un tel enthousiasme et une telle frénésie, c’était délirant. Scott n’avait pas à se retenir avec Stiles alors qu’avec Allison si. Il craignait de la serrer trop fort. Il avait toujours peur de la blesser et de lui faire mal. Mais il savait qu’avec Stiles il n’aurait rien à craindre. Stiles aimait que Scott l’étreigne fort. Même si c’était douloureux parfois, il avait l’impression d’être la proie de Scott, comme s’il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Stiles n’était pas son petit ami, pourtant si une quelconque personne était passé à ce moment précis et qu’elle les avait vu, elle aurait pu penser qu’ils étaient ensembles. La friction de leur corps, la manière dont-ils se touchaient, se caressaient… On aurait presque dit qu’ils étaient amants.  
Scott avait sa main droite posé sur la joue gauche de Stiles. Il la caressait. Parfois, il aimait laisser sa main parcourir tout le corps de Stiles. Elle partait de sa joue, pour aller se réfugier sur sa nuque. Là, Scott inclinait sa tête afin d’intensifier son baiser. Puis sa main retombait sur le cou de Stiles et descendait petit à petit sur son torse. Scott tâtait l’abdomen de Stiles. Il parvenait à distinguer, même sous cet amas de vêtements, quelques muscles. Malgré le fait qu’il ne soit pratiquement jamais sur le terrain, le lacrosse avait au moins servit à Stiles.  
Scott serrait ses poings pour s’agripper à la veste de Stiles. Puis il le tirait et le pressait contre lui. Stiles, lui, n’arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce que Scott faisait, il ne réagit pas en premier temps. Pour lui c’était insensé. Scott semblait si peu réceptif aux sentiments de Stiles, que jamais Stiles n’aurait pensé qu’ils s’embrasseraient de nouveau. Stiles avait peur que Scott ne le rejette et qu’il finisse par regretter ce baisé. Mais entraîné par le feu de l’action et voyant que Scott était déterminé à ne pas en rester là, Stiles en profita. Il passa tout d’abord sa main dans les cheveux de Scott. Il la laissa un instant, traverser la crinière brune de son ami. Stiles avait toujours aimé les cheveux de Scott. La manière qu’ils avaient de rebiquer, cet aspect non-coiffé qui donnait un effet sauvage à Scott… Tout ça le faisait fantasmer. Il fut pris d’un plaisir si intense qu’il poussa un petit gémissement. Scott senti une onde électrique traverser tout son corps.  
Pendant ce temps, Il léchait les lèvres de Stiles afin que celles-ci s’ouvrent et finissent par laisser la langue de Scott découvrir l’intérieur de la bouche de Stiles. Ils étaient dans la retenu. Ils n’osaient pas. C’était la première fois qu’ils embrassaient tous les deux un garçon. Et c’était plutôt plaisant. L’idée d’embrasser une personne du même sexe qu’eux les avaient toujours excités. Leurs langues s’effleuraient. Puis elles se touchèrent. Timidement d’abord. Elles se percutèrent une fois, une deuxième, une troisième fois jusqu’à ce que Stiles et Scott finissent par s’habituer. Ils pouvaient enfin jouir pleinement de ce plaisir ensemble.   
Ils trouvaient leur rythme. Ils n’avaient pas envie de brusquer les choses et se retrouver à ne pas apprécier ce baisé. Une fois le rythme assez exploré, ils décidaient d’accélérer la cadence. Leurs mouvements buccaux étaient plus rapides, plus vifs. Leurs baisés chastes du début, n’avaient rien à voir avec les baisés enflammés qu’ils partageaient à cet instant. Scott et Stiles s’embrassaient à pleine bouche. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que très rarement et si c’était le cas, c’était pour se déposer sur le cou de l’autre et y laisser un suçon.   
En marquant Scott, Stiles avait l’impression de le faire sien. Stiles suçait le cou de Scott. Il était si délicieux. Son parfum l’enivrait. Scott commençait à geindre. Son souffle s’accélérait, il prenait de grandes inspirations. Ses gémissements provenaient du plus profond de sa gorge. Les petits cris qu’il poussait rendaient fou Stiles. Le membre en dessous de son ventre commençait à lui faire mal. Stiles se sentait à l’étroit dans son pantalon. Il était excité. Il avait envie de Scott, là maintenant. Et s’il avait pu, il lui aurait fait l’amour, à même le sol. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.  
La main de Stiles, qui depuis était descendu à la nuque de Scott, glissa tout le long de son torse puis s’ancra sur sa cuisse. Il faisait des mouvements de va et vient entre sa jambe et sa cuisse. La tension était palpable. Scott et Stiles n’arrivaient plus à ce contrôler, surtout Stiles qui commença à tendre sa main vers l’entre jambe de Scott. Elle voulait ouvrir le pantalon de Scott, mais elle fut aussitôt repoussée par Scott. Scott était à bout de souffle.  
« Arrête. »  
Stiles, qui était lui aussi essoufflé, le regardait, il ne comprenait pas. Il pensait pourtant que Scott profitait de ce moment tout comme lui. Il vit Scott se relever, arranger ses cheveux et son costume, puis se diriger vers la porte. Stiles était toujours assis sur le carrelage froid des toilettes. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Les évènements l’avaient tout chamboulé. Pour Scott aussi l’heure des questions avaient commencé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait embrassé Stiles. C’est vrai, lui qui était si heureux en amour, il allait tout faire voler en éclat. Mais voir Stiles avec Lydia en train de danser et de flirter, il ne le concevait pas. Ce baisé était en quelque sorte une manière de rappeler à Stiles qu’il avait des sentiments pour Scott et qu’il ne devait pas l’oublier. Avant que Scott n’atteigne la porte et qu’il ne l’ouvre, il fit un dernier regard à Stiles, toujours posé sur le sol. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Scott parti des toilettes.  
Arrivée au gymnase, dès qu’Allison vit Scott elle se précipita sur lui pour lui demander des comptes.  
« Mais où étais-tu passé ? J’étais inquiète. Tu m’as fait peur. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »  
« Rien. Ne t’en fais pas. J’avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir aux toilettes, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mais maintenant ça va mieux ». Scott, pour rassurer Allison, lui fit un baiser.  
A ce même moment, Stiles qui revenait des toilettes, fut confronté à Allison et Scott en pleine étreinte. Il voulait pleurer. Scott l’avait blessé et déçu. Encore. Et c’était comme s’il le négligeait de nouveau. Le baisé fiévreux qu’ils avaient partagé durant tout le temps où ils étaient aux toilettes, ne signifiait-il donc rien pour Scott ? Scott était-il simplement en train de jouer avec ses sentiments ? Stiles était vert de rage. Pour lui s’en était trop. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que cela arriverait un jour, mais Scott était la personne qui l’avait fait le plus souffrir dans sa vie.   
Il quitta la soirée, le cœur déchiré.


	2. Untitled Chapitre I

Chapitre I  
Stiles POV  
Ça fait maintenant douze ans que Scott et moi nous nous connaissons. Depuis notre enfance jusqu'à l'heure où je vous parle, nous n'avons jamais été séparés, ou si c'était le cas se n'était que de très courte durée. Il nous est arrivé de ne pas nous voir pendant quelques jours, la maximum étant trois, car la distance ne nous réussissait pas. Durant ces journées où nous n'étions pas ensemble, nous ne faisions que de nous envoyer des messages, histoire de rester en relation même sans être à côté.  
C'est comme si nous avions besoins en permanence d'être en communication. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai toujours besoin de sentir sa présence qu'elle soit physique ou non. S'il se passe ne serait-ce une journée sans qu'il ne m'envoie un message, je me sentirai nauséeux, faible, impuissant comme si une part de moi me manquait. Je peux même dire que Scott fait partie de moi, il me complète. Il est comme une sorte d'élément sans lequel je ne peux exister. C'est bizarre, c'est presque comme si nous étions dépendant l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas s’il ressent la même chose mais pour moi il est ma soif de vivre, mon pilier, mon bras droit et je ne peux me passer de lui. J'ai besoin de lui comme lui a besoin de son inhalateur pour survivre.  
Mais depuis quelques temps de nouveaux sentiments auxquels je n'ai jamais été confronté ont fait surface. Tout a commencé depuis l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, Allison Argent. Depuis la première seconde où Scott l’a vu il est tombé éperdument amoureux d’elle. Le comportement de Scott n'était plus le même. Tout à coup il était devenu un être fougueux, empli de passion et de désirs. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Où était passé le Scott de mes souvenirs, cet adolescent réservé et timide? Tout son esprit était focalisé sur cette fille, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Les seuls mots qui venaient à sortir de la bouche de Scott n'étaient destinés qu'à Allison. Sans cesse j'entendais Scott répéter à quel point il l'a trouvait belle, à quel point il aimerait l'invité à sortir et surtout à quel point il aurait eu envie de l'embrasser. Et moi dans tout ça, je restais le meilleur ami silencieux et attentif qui acquiesçait toutes ses paroles. Je ne pouvais rien dire, c'était Scott et je devais être là pour épauler mon camarade. Je décidais alors de lui donner quelques conseils bien je ne sois pas un grand expert en la matière.  
Les choses s'empirèrent lorsqu'Allison et Scott commencèrent à sortir ensemble. Déjà avec la morsure de Scott, sa nouvelle meute et tout ce qui s'en suivait, Scott et moi n'avions plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à notre amitié. Les seules fois où nous étions en contact, c'était pour l'aider dans ses problèmes de meute et de cœur. Mais sinon notre "Brotime" n'avait plus lieux d'être. Je me sentais de plus en plus seul et j’étais jaloux à un tel point que je commençais à par la relation de Scott et Allison. Peut-être était-ce lorsque celle-ci devint plus intime qu'auparavant. Je devenais peu à peu possessif et j’avais du mal à vouloir partager Scott avec cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais même si c'était mon ami et que je devais l'écouter, je n'avais pas demandé à subir ça. Toutes ses paroles, toutes ses histoires concernaient Allison. Scott me racontait ce qu'Allison et lui faisait lorsque Mr et Mrs Argent quittaient le domicile familiale. Je n’avais pas demandé à écouter ses parties de jambes en l’air qu’il avait avec Allison alors que moi je n’en avais pas. Sans s’en rendre compte, il se vantait d’avoir une vie sexuelle et il me rappelait sans cesse à quel point j’étais seul. Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais lui dire ce qui me pesait sur le cœur.  
Scott POV  
Stiles et moi nous sommes très proches, vraiment très proches. Si je devais décrire la relation que j'entretien avec lui je dirai qu'elle est fraternelle, fusionnelle, charnelle... Depuis que nous nous connaissons, j'ai toujours été habitué à l'avoir à mes côtés. Même dans les pires moments dont nous avons dû faire face durant notre enfance, le divorce de mes parents, la mort de sa mère, nous avons toujours été ensembles. Et je lui suis très reconnaissant, pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour moi. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter. C'est vrai, je le vois sans cesse livrer corps et âmes pour m'aider et m'épauler. Mais je n'ai pas la sensation de lui rendre la pareille. Même si notre amitié compte autant pour moi qu'elle ne compte pour lui, j'ai l'impression que je ne lui montre pas assez à quel point je tiens à lui.  
Quand je lui dis qu'il mériterait un meilleur ami plus attentif et attentionné que moi, la seule chose qu'il trouve à me répondre c'est qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'avoir un autre ami que moi. Pourtant je sais qu'il aimerait que je sois plus réceptif, mais il n’ose pas me le dire de peur de me vexer. Et depuis l'arrivée d'Allison dans notre classe mais aussi dans ma vie, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à partager avec Stiles, je veux dire sans parler d'Allison, de la meute, de Derek... Et je sais qu’il en souffre.  
Je vois Stiles moins souvent qu'avant. Depuis la morsure, Allison, et Lydia et Jackson qui veulent que je devienne leur ami, j'ai complètement délaissé Stiles. Le pire, c'est que j'en suis conscient mais que je ne fais rien pour y remédier, c’est comme si j’étais impuissant face à ce qu’il se passe. Je devrais lui envoyer un message pour qu’on puisse se voir et se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, autour d'un bon film d'horreur, ou d'une partie de jeux vidéo.  
"Hey Stiles, dis tu peux passer chez moi après les cours?".  
Stiles POV  
En parlant de Scott, le voici qui m'envoie un message.  
"Hey Stiles, dis tu peux passer chez moi après les cours?".


	3. Untitled Chapitre II

Chapitre II

La journée passée, les cours enfin terminés, Stiles décida rejoindre de Scott chez lui. Il sauta dans sa voiture, roulait à tout allure, pensant que Scott voulait lui parler de quelque chose d’important concernant la meute, Derek, Peter et encore d'autres. Arrivé devant la demeure des McCall, Stiles s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse et de débouler dans la chambre de Scott. Scott lui avait passé un double des clés, pour qu’il puisse venir à n’importe quel moment de la journée. Scott pris de peur sursauta, il ne savait pas pourquoi Stiles avait l'air si stressé. Mais c'est le Stiles qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, l'enfant surexcité, hyperactif qui en faisait toujours trop. Mais il l’aimait comme il l’était et n’aurait voulu qu’il ne change pour rien au monde.   
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as des ennuis avec la meute? Tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes émotions? Allison et toi êtes en conflit?". Stiles avait tout prévu d'avance. Il s'avait déjà quel serait le sujet de leur discussion, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne prenait pas le temps de respirer, il enchaînait les questions comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
"Non Stiles. Pourquoi veux-tu toujours qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?" Scott tentait de le rassurer.  
" Je ne sais pas moi-même. C'est juste que depuis quelques temps, tu as beaucoup de problèmes et je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi pour t'aider."  
"Je n'ai pas aussi le droit de t'envoyer des messages pour demander de tes nouvelles et t'inviter chez moi?"  
"Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour qu'on passe du "vrai temps" ensemble, que ça me semble difficile d'y penser." Stiles était gêné, il baissait les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de Scott et rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l’étaient déjà. On pouvait sentir le malaise entre eux.   
"Stiles..Stiles..." Scott essayait de capter son attention "regardes moi. Écoutes je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des amis du monde ces jours-ci mais je te promet que je vais tout faire pour me rattraper." La main posé sur son épaule, la caressant, Scott semblait sincère. Il avait remarqué qu’il avait abusé en commençant à négliger Stiles.  
" T'inquiètes ce n’est pas grave. Peut-être que je t'en demande trop aussi. Allez! C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Bon! Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire?"  
Cette soirée promettait d'être riche en émotion. Cela faisait longtemps que Scott et Stiles attendaient ce moment-là. Les choses devaient être remises à leur place. Les deux passèrent la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, à jouer aux jeux vidéo, à regarder des films. Et c'était bien, parce que tous deux avaient finis par retrouver l'être qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu. Stiles retrouvait son meilleur ami tout comme Scott.  
Tout allait pour le mieux entre Stiles et Scott. Les choses étaient revenues dans l’ordre Scott et stiles régulièrement. Et pour être plus souvent ensemble, ils avaient décidé de s’inscrire à la même activité sportive après les cours et ils avaient même réussi à intégrer l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Que demander de plus? Cependant, Scott parlait toujours autant d'Allison, ne cessant de répéter à quelle point elle était parfaite et qu'il l'aimait. Stiles, lui, était d'autant plus confronté aux sentiments et aux pensées qu'il avait essayé d'oublier. Il était plus jaloux qu'auparavant et il était envieux non pas de Scott mais d’Allison. Il l’enviait parce qu’elle était la petite amie de Scott et lui non. Il ne supportait pas de voir Allison occuper autant de place dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Avant Stiles aurait été certain de passer en premier quoiqu'il arrive, mais là il n'en n'était plus totalement sûr. Scott aimait Allison plus que lui, et Stiles ne le supportait pas. Scott annulait les rendez-vous que lui et Stiles avaient programmés, préférant passer la soirée avec Allison. Stiles était obligé d'accepter, Scott était son meilleur ami et Allison sa copine. Il ne voulait en aucun cas empiéter sur la vie personnelle de Scott. Mais plus les jours avançaient plus Stiles se sentait seul. Il voulait le faire comprendre à Scott mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire pour ne pas le vexer. Stiles décidait d'envoyer un message à Scott.  
"J'aurai besoin que l'on discute". Stiles ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il voulait susciter toute l'attention de Scott avec un simple message. Et ça marchait. Scott était inquiet. De quoi Stiles aurait-il bien voulu lui parler? Mais il devait se préparer pour la soirée qu'il devait passer avec Allison. Scott ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il prit son manteau, mis ses chaussures et s'empressa d'aller chez Stiles


	4. Untitled Chapitre III

Chapitre III  
Stiles dans sa chambre entendait les pas de Scott se rapprocher. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, n'y à penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Jamais une visite de Scott ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Il essayait de se calmer, mais en vain. Le stress le submergeait.  
Les pas se firent plus distincts. Scott ouvrit la porte avec une telle force qu'il manqua de peu de la casser.  
"Désolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles? T'est-il arrivé quelque chose?" Stiles se reconnaissait à travers Scott. C'était lui normalement qui avait pour habitude de poser les questions et de stresser.  
"Non, non il ne m'est rien arrivé. J'avais juste envie de te voir". Stiles se sentait coupable d'avoir inquiété Scott. Scott, lui, ne comprenait pas, il était troublé.  
"Mais tu me vois tous les jours, non?".  
"Depuis que ta relation semble s'être concrétisée avec Allison, je n'ai plus l'occasion de te voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Tu es tellement occuper à regarder ta copine que tu ne fais plus attention à moi. Tiens! Quand-est ce que tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois manger avec toi?"  
"Hier... je crois"  
"Mon Dieu, tu dois vraiment l'aimer Allison, parce que ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas mangé à la cantine"  
"Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps alors?"  
"Eh bien je mangeais tout seul. Que veux-tu je n'ai pas d'autres amis que toi, tu sais".  
En y repensant Scott n'avait pas du tout fait attention à l'absence de Stiles. Scott se sentait responsable du malheur de Stiles mais il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner.  
"Stiles... Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît, pardonnes moi, je te promets de me racheter. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai."  
Stiles qui avait gardé le visage fermé tout le long de leur discussion, laissa place à un grand sourire. Il pouvait demander à Scott ce qu'il voulait et il l'aurait fait. Plein d'idées survinrent à l'esprit de Stiles: lui demander de lui acheter la collection intégrale de Star Wars, le nouveau MOH, ou des glaces, des bonbons... Mais Stiles préférait rester dans le simple.  
"Passes la soirée chez moi et dors à la maison. Ce soir pas d'Allison, pas de meute, pas de Derek. Rien que toi et moi et nos popcorn, et nos jeux, et nos films..."  
Scott s'apprêtait à accepter quand il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Allison.  
"Je peux pas ce soir."  
Stiles savait pourquoi et surtout pour qui. Son sourire disparut et laissa de nouveau place à un visage fermé. Cette fois-ci on pouvait voir la déception et la tristesse dans les yeux de Stiles.  
"Stiles, écoutes...Stiles"  
Stiles ne voulait plus l'entendre ni l'écouter.  
"Stiles! Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, je suis désolé. Allison m'a demandé de l'aider à faire des recherches sur son grand père, je ne peux vraiment pas, mais demain, si tu veux je suis libre."  
"Non, c'est bon, je le savais. Tu es toujours désolé de toute façon, mais tu ne fais jamais rien pour que ça s'améliore. Et après tu t'étonnes qu'on s'éloigne. Puis tu sais quoi? D'un côté c'est bien qu'on se voit moins souvent, comme ça, ça me permet de ne plus être confronté en permanence à ton égoïsme. Comment j'ai pu penser que tu passerais la soirée avec moi? C'est vrai, je suis tellement bête que j'ai oublié que tu ne vivais plus qu'à travers Allison. Cette Allison, je ne sais même pas ce que tu lui trouves. Ce n'est qu'une fille gâtée, effrontée, et j'en passe"  
Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles réagissait comme ça et surtout pourquoi il s'en prenait autant à Allison.  
"D'abord je ne vois pas ce qu'Allison vient faire dans l'histoire. Elle n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas de sa faute si on ne se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant"  
"Et tu vas me dire que c'est de la tienne peut-être? Je comprends. Si ça te fais autant chier de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec ton meilleur pote, eh bien reste avec Allie McBeal et ne t'occupes plus de moi."  
"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de dramatiser les choses?"  
""Dramatiser les choses?"? Ce n'est pas normal de vouloir passer la soirée avec son ami?"  
"Mais Stiles, Allison est ma petite amie et c'est tout à fait normal que je puisse préférer passer la nuit avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi."  
"Tu préfères donc une fille que tu ne connais que depuis deux heures à ton ami que tu connais depuis toujours, qui a toujours été à tes côtés quand tu étais en difficulté, qui t'a toujours apporté du soutien et de l'attention? J'ai même cessé de penser à ma vie personnelle pour ne pas mettre en péril notre amitié."  
"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te priver pour moi et puis avec Lydia c'était perdu d'avance. De toute façon ça ne changera rien au fait que je ferai toujours passer Allison en première place, car je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi."  
"Et moi, tu ne penses pas que je t'aime peut-être?!". Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il venait de dévoiler à Scott qu'il l'aimait, avant même qu'il ne se le soit avouer à lui-même. Stiles avait les mains moites, le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il avait chaud. Et puisqu'il avait commencé avec brio, pourquoi ne pas continuer? Stiles avait les yeux baissés, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard oppressant de Scott.  
"Scott, pour une fois que je suis sérieux, je vais en profiter... Au début je pensais que ce n'était rien de grave et que ça allait passer. Je croyais juste c'était de simples sentiment que je finirai par oublier avec le temps. Mais plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que c'était évident. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je préférais refouler ces sentiments plutôt que d'y faire face... Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Allison. Je ne te veux rien que pour moi. Je veux que tu ne sois avec personne d'autre que moi. Te voir avec Allison m'a fait réaliser que... J'étais éperdument amoureux de toi. Scott McCall, je t'aime à un point tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer. Je… je veux te prendre dans mes bras, te sentir, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour, te regarder dormir, te voir pleurer, te voir sourire. Je veux grandir avec toi, je veux vieillir avec toi, je veux mourir avec toi. Je veux passer mes journées, mes nuits et le reste de ma vie avec toi."  
Stiles se sentait libérer d'un poids. Il était enfin en accord avec lui-même. Et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt c'était évident. Ils étaient toujours ensembles. Depuis la maternelle jusqu'au lycée. Comment cela n'aurait-il pas pu arriver? C'était juste des sentiments refoulés auxquels Stiles ne voulait pas y faire face. Scott, lui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il est vrai que lui et Stiles étaient proches. Mais jamais l'idée d'être en relation amoureuse avec Stiles ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Il lui était arrivé de penser à lui et Stiles en train de s'embrasser mais jamais plus.  
"...Je... je dois y aller...Allison m'attend".  
"Scott, s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas. On doit discuter. Quand vas-tu arrêter d'être lâche?"  
Les larmes montaient, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Mais Scott ne voulait pas le regarder ni l'écouter. Il prit s'est affaire et parti aussitôt. Avant de claquer la porte, il fit un dernier regard à Stiles qui commençait à pleurer.  
Durant la nuit qui suivit la révélation, Stiles n'avait fait que de pleurer. Il ne pensait pas que cela aurait été aussi désastreux. Il en voulait à Scott et il ne voulait plus le voir. Scott lui avait brisé le cœur. Jamais Stiles n'avait autant aimé une personne comme il aimait Scott. Même pas Lydia.   
Scott, restait perplexe, la nuit avait été longue. Et même Allison n'avait pas réussi à le détacher de ses pensées. Elle avait beau essayer d'attirer l'attention de son copain en se déshabillant, mais en vain. Quand elle lui proposait d'aller se coucher et de passer de bon temps, celui-ci refusait. Il n'avait pas du tout l'esprit à faire l'amour. Il était silencieux, pensif. Les évènements précédents l'avaient tout chamboulé.  
Le lendemain, il devrait parler à Stiles.


	5. Untitled chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

Toute la nuit, Scott n'avait fait que de penser à Stiles. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Ses pensées l'avaient gardé éveillé toute la soirée. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté. Ils auraient pu discuter et mettre les choses au clair. Même si pour Scott, et il en était sûr, il aimait Allison, il voulait tout de même rester en bon terme avec Stiles. Et ce n'était pas parce que Stiles était amoureux de lui, qu'il ne pouvait plus se parler.  
Tous ces événements, toutes ces révélations… tout s'enchaînaient trop vite. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Il avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser.  
Il devait voir Stiles. Il en avait besoin. Il lui avait fait déjà assez de mal, il ne voulait pas non plus risquer son amitié avec lui pour de « petites choses ».

Scott attendait impatiemment le lendemain pour pouvoir discuter plus clairement avec Stiles. Le jour venu, Scott attendait son ami, comme d'habitude, à l'entrée du parking du lycée. Vingt minutes d'attente et Stiles n'était toujours pas là. Scott décida d'aller en cours pour ne pas arriver en retard. En salle, toujours aucun signe de Stiles. Sa chaise était vide. Scott ne cessait de la regarder tout le long du cours. Dans les couloirs, à la cantine, aux toilettes, aucunes traces de Stiles. Scott savait que Stiles voulait l'éviter. Dès qu'il finirait les cours, Scott irait voir Stiles chez lui.  
L'école enfin terminée, Scott alla chercher en vitesse son vélo au parking et parti chez le Sheriff.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison des Stilinski, Scott commença à devenir anxieux. Il savait très bien que tout n'allait pas se passer pour le mieux. Il avait fait souffrir Stiles et il en était conscient.  
C'était vendredi soir et le père de Stiles ne travaillait qu'à partir de vingt et une heures. Le sheriff était dans le salon en train de lire son journal quand soudain on sonna à la porte. C'était Scott. Bien évidemment il fut accueilli par le Sheriff

"Scott? Mais que fais-tu là?"  
" Je suis désolé de vous déranger Mr Stilinski, mais je dois absolument parler à Stiles."  
Le sheriff, qui connaissait si bien Scott, n'attendit pas longtemps pour le faire rentrer. Il savait que Scott ne serait pas parti tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Stiles.  
"Aller, rentres, Stiles est dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je crois l'avoir entendu pleurer toute la nuit. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ces jours-ci. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?"  
Scott savait pourquoi, c'était de sa faute. Mais pour ne pas énerver son père, Scott fit semblant de ne pas savoir.  
Lorsque Scott entama la montée des escaliers pour se diriger vers la chambre de Stiles, Scott fut pris de peur.  
«Et s'il décidait de ne plus me parler ? Et si nous n'étions plus jamais amis ? » Scott ne voulait pas y penser. Pour lui, une vie sans Stiles était impossible. Il avait besoin de lui. C'était son repère. Comment aurait-il fait s'il Stiles n'avait pas été là pour l'aider?  
Scott arriva devant la porte de son ami. Le doute s'emparait de lui. Il n'osait pas toquer. Il essayait mais sa main ne lui obéissait plus. Il resta environ cinq minutes devant la porte de la chambre de Stiles avant de se décider à frapper. Lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de réponse, Scott ouvrit la porte et découvrit son ami, sur le lit en train de dormir. Stiles paraissait si innocent et si faible. Scott sentait les battements de son cœur, sa respiration saccadée, le reste de ses sanglots. Il avait dû pleurer toute la nuit pour être dans cet état-là. La rougeur au bas des yeux de Stiles contrastait avec le teint pâle de sa peau. C'était les marques des chaudes larmes que Stiles avait versées pendant la nuit.  
Jamais Scott ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il avait pour habitude de le voir fort et courageux. Mais là toute sa force avait disparu. Scott contemplait le visage de son ami depuis maintenant dix minutes. Il en avait profité pour découvrir des aspects de Stiles qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, tel que l'aspect lisse de sa peau, la couleur de ses lèvres, les petites fossettes qu'il avait au niveau des joues, ses grains de beauté...

Stiles sentit une présence. Elle lui était familière. Il savait que c'était Scott. Comment pouvait-il revenir après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? N'avait-il pas honte ?  
Stiles ne se sentait pas prêt à lui adresser la parole. Mais après de longues minutes de silence, il se décida enfin à parler. Scott était au fond de la chambre, sur une chaise située près du bureau de Stiles. Scott, toujours dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué que Stiles était réveillé. Mais dès qu'il le sentit bouger, il se précipita pour aller le voir.

« Stiles ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Scott ? »

« Discuter. »

« Maintenant tu veux discuter ? Pourtant hier je t'en avais donné l'occasion. Mais tu as préféré fuir. »

« Stiles...écoutes, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je dois dire qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de m'éclairer l'esprit... »  
Stiles ne voulait pas répondre il voulait entendre son ami s'expliquer.  
« ...je ne savais pas que j'avais pu autant de blesser. Et crois-moi, si j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour éviter de te faire souffrir, je l'aurai fait. Je t'en prie, pardonnes moi Stiles. J'ai été idiot et j’en suis conscient. Cette nuit je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi et à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour aider des amis, mais je veux apprendre, je veux que tu me dises comment faire. S'il te plaît Stiles, regardes moi, dit quelque chose.»  
Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Scott. Même s'il n'avait prononcé aucun mot ce regard signifiait qu'il avait confiance en son ami. Stiles, malgré le fait qu'il soit furieux contre Scott, savait qu'il était sincère. Une chose était donc réglée. Mais maintenant ils devaient parler des sentiments que Stiles avait envers Scott. Et ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Scott avait fait le premier pas, c'était donc à Stiles de réagir. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il décida de se lancer.

« Scott... tu sais... à propos d'hier... »

« Quoi ? » Scott le regardait avec des yeux doux et un léger sourire. Stiles aimait le voir sourire. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Les lignes de son visage étaient tellement bien dessinées, sa mâchoire, ses yeux, ses lèvres, tout était parfait.  
Stiles reprit « Tu sais... Ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait que... je t'aimais...Je le pensais réellement. »

Stiles n'osait pas affronter la vue de son meilleur ami. Il le fuyait du regard. Il avait peur de sa réaction et de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Scott ne répondait pas, il se contentait seulement d'observer Stiles, qui avait les yeux baissés et qui se mordillait les lèvres. Jamais il n’avait vu Stiles comme ça, aussi vulnérable et aussi peu sûr de lui. Scott ressentait le besoin de le protéger. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Scott qui était assis au bout du lit, s’avança peu à peu pour arriver au niveau de Stiles. Dès qu'il fut à côté de lui, il caressa la main de Stiles, en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires sur le dessus de la main de Stiles, avec son pouce. Il voulait que Stiles le regarde.  
Il s'approcha ensuite, pris le bras droit de Stiles qu'il tira vers lui. Il se pencha pour le serrer contre lui. Scott était doué pour faire des câlins. Il avait le don d'effacer toutes peines et craintes.  
Scott sentait contre son torse les battements du cœur de Stiles s’accélérer. Ceux-ci devinrent plus rapides lorsque Scott l’enlaça d'autant plus. Stiles serrait ses bras autour de la taille de Scott. Sa tête était posée au creux de son cou. Stiles pouvait sentir la douce odeur du parfum de son ami. C'était une senteur qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Scott et lui avait pu s'enlacer. Quand Scott avait eu sa première crise d'asthme et qu'il avait dû aller aux urgences Stiles était resté avec lui toute la nuit, à le prendre dans ses bras. Ou quand la mère de Stiles mourut et que Stiles n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et n'arrivait plus à dormir à causes de ses cauchemars. Ils en étaient venus à dormir dans le même lit... Tout ça lui avait manqué, et il était content de voir que leur affection pour l'un et l'autre, n'avait pas disparu.

Stiles prenait de grandes inspirations pour profiter le plus possible de cette odeur agréable. Scott sentait des petits souffles d'air à l'angle de son cou et de son épaule. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas au contraire cela lui procurait des petits frissons, les mêmes qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Allison.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de s’étreindre, Stiles retira sa tête du cou de Scott et le fixa un moment. Tous leurs problèmes semblaient s'être dissipés. Il n'y avait plus que Scott et Stiles, et rien ni personnes n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment-là. Il le zieuta de haut en bas un instant. Puis Stiles pencha délicatement sa tête vers celle de Scott pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres roses.


	6. Untitled chapitre V

Chapitre V  
Après le baiser que Stiles et Scott avait partagé, les choses n'étaient plus pareil. Enfin pour Scott, rien n'avait changé. Stiles restait toujours son meilleur ami. Il essayait même de faire des efforts en étant plus présent pour lui. Et même si Stiles l'aimait et lui non, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait couper les ponts avec lui. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient un plus de mal à communiquer qu'avant, mais Scott ne voulait pas oublier Stiles pour autant.  
Mais du côté de Stiles, plus rien n'allait. Il avait plus en plus de difficultés à rester aux côtés de Scott. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'était pas insensible comme Scott l'était. Plus il restait avec Scott plus souffrait. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il repensait à leur baiser, à la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, à son odeur, à ses bras enlacés autour de sa taille... Chaque chose qu'il voyait lui faisait penser à Scott. Son lit, son bureau, ses draps... Sa chambre entière était marquée par la présence de Scott. Et voir que Scott ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui, Stiles ne le supportait pas. Il essayait donc de prendre ses distances, de le voir moins souvent, de ne plus lui envoyer des messages comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais Scott ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Ils avaient même tenté de discuter pour remettre pour la énième fois les choses en place. Voyant les efforts que Scott faisait pour qu'ils restent en contact, Stiles était obligé de faire semblant que tout allait parfaitement bien.  
Mais il était forcé de les voir lui et Allison se câliner, se toucher et s'embrasser à longueur de journée. Et Stiles aurait tellement aimé être à la place d'Allison, pouvoir lui aussi le serrer contre lui, lui dire des mots doux, l'embrasser... Mais Stiles ne pouvait rien faire ni dire quelque chose. Il devait rester là, encaisser et souffrir en silence, pendant qu'il voyait l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout lui être arraché des mains.  
Pour oublier sa douleur et son idylle impossible avec Scott, Stiles essayait de reporter ses sentiments sur Lydia. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il n'avait qu'à oublier Scott et repenser à Lydia. Comme au début de l'année, où dès qu'il la voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme un idiot d'enfant qui voyait sa dulcinée pour la première fois. Et ça commençait à fonctionner. Il ne pensait plus à Scott enfin plus aussi souvent. Même s'il était toujours gêné de le voir avec Allison, il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Tout allait pour le mieux. Scott était amoureux d'Allison et Stiles de Lydia. C'était bien. Ils pouvaient redevenir meilleurs amis et repartir de l'avant.  
Mais, c'était pour Scott maintenant que tout s'effondrait. Alors que lui et Stiles avaient tout fait pour laisser cette histoire de baiser de côté, Scott ne se sentait pas bien. Il doutait. Voir que Stiles l'avait oublié aussi vite, il ne le comprenait pas. Ça le dérangeait même. Avec ses pouvoirs de loup-garou, Scott voulait voir si Stiles était comme avant, enfin voir s'il l'aimait toujours. Il tentait de sentir la crainte, l'anxiété chez Stiles, mais rien. Tout avait changé. Lui qui était auparavant le centre des pensées de Stiles, il n'était plus rien à ses yeux. Du moins il n'était plus celui qui faisait battre le cœur de Stiles. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Stiles avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il le voyait avec Allison.  
Le jour où Scott admis enfin qu'il n'aimait pas voir Stiles s'intéresser à une autre personne que lui, c'était à la soirée du bal d'Automne.  
Au début, tout se passait pour le mieux. Il était avec Allison et son meilleur ami et ils s'amusaient plutôt bien. Ils dansaient, rigolaient, buvaient, la soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Et même s'il dansait avec une fille et que Stiles non, Scott passait une bonne soirée. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Stiles, qui était assis sur un banc à attendre que son ami et Allison reviennent. Il leur lançait de temps en temps des regards moqueurs, qui faisaient rire Scott. Scott voyait que Stiles s'ennuyait, mais il restait tout de même sur la piste à danser avec Allison. Tant que Stiles était dans son champ de vision, Scott se portait bien. Du moins tant qu'aucune ne venait courtiser Stiles, tout allait merveilleusement bien.  
Soudain Scott vit Lydia se diriger vers Stiles. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle lui demanderait de danser avec elle. Stiles n'était pas assez bien pour Lydia pensait-il. Pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut Lydia prendre la main de Stiles, et le mener vers la piste de danse, Scott n'en revenait pas. Il voyait à l'expression de son ami, à quel point il était heureux et content de danser avec la fille de ses rêves. Et Scott était lui aussi content pour lui, mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.  
"Je passe une merveilleuse soirée, particulièrement quand tu es à mes côtés. Pas toi?".  
Allison parlait à Scott, mail il ne faisait plus attention ni à elle ni à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il observait Stiles. Il pouvait même entendre, parmi tout le gens qu'il y avait dans le gymnase, les battements de cœur de son ami. Ils étaient rapides. Plus Lydia se serrait contre lui, plus ceux-ci s'accéléraient. Scott était hors de lui. La façon dont Lydia se blottissait contre Stiles le rendait fou, la manière qu'elle avait de caresser le cou de Stiles, qu'elle avait de tenir son bras, de porter ses lèvres prêt de son oreille pour lui parler... tout l'insupportait! Scott parvenait même à distinguer quelques-unes des paroles partagées entre les protagonistes.  
"Tu es content de danser avec moi, n'est-ce pas Stiles?"  
"(Oooh mon Dieu) Ou-oui."  
"J'ai vu que Scott et Allison t'avaient laissé tout seul sur le banc. Et vu que je ne savais pas où était passé mon idiot de copain, et que j'avais envie de danser, je me suis dit que j'allais t'inviter."  
"C'est gentil de ta part. Merci! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me demander. J'ai toujours cru que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi."  
"Eh bien, c'est vrai quand y pensant, tu n'es pas tout à fait le genre de garçon que je côtoie. Mais je te trouve plutôt mignon ce soir".  
"(Doux Jésus! Elle me trouve mignon! Elle me trouve mignon! Je peux mourir en paix...)"  
Scott n'en pouvait plus, il décidait d'arrêter de danser. Voir ce spectacle ne l'intéressait pas ou plutôt ne lui plaisait pas. Allison ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu autant déranger Scott, pourquoi il avait décidé de quitter subitement la piste.  
"Scott? Scott attends reviens".  
Scott devait se calmer, il devait aller aux toilettes. Il savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, il ou plutôt ses pouvoirs de loup-garou, allaient le pousser à faire des choses qu'il regretterait surement. Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, plus prononcée. Ses dents et ses griffes commençaient à sortir. Il allait se transformer tôt ou tard. Il décida de se rafraîchir avec de l'eau pour faire passer la sensation. Il se calmait peu à peu et ses crocs et ses griffes disparaissaient progressivement. Mais était toujours autant énervé. Comment Stiles pouvait-il être aussi naïf? Ne voyait-il pas que Lydia se servait de lui pour rendre jaloux Jackson?  
Entre temps, Allison était partie voir Stiles qui dansait toujours avec Lydia, pour lui dire que Scott était parti aux toilettes et qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Stiles couru aussitôt pour rejoindre son ami. Arrivé aux toilettes, Stiles vit Scott s'appuyant sur le lavabo, la tête baissée. Stiles était paniqué. Pourquoi Scott était comme ça? Que se passait-il? A côté de lui, sur le mur, Stiles remarqua un énorme trou. C'était Scott, il le savait. Qui d'autres que lui aurait pu faire un tel carnage?  
"Scott ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe"  
"Rien. Laisses-moi."  
Scott était froid et distant. Il était énervé contre Stiles. Pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, Stiles prit la manche de Scott, la tira vers le bas, pour ensuite l'entraîner à s'assoir avec lui sur le carrelage.  
Assis sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, la tête baissée et entre ses genoux, Scott fuyait du regard Stiles.  
Stiles, qui était près de Scott, tandis sa main pour caresser les cheveux de celui-ci. Scott releva doucement la tête pour regarder Stiles. "Scott? Scott, qu'est-ce qui se passe?".  
Scott ne voulait pas répondre  
"Scott s'il te plaît, réponds moi. Dis quelque chose pour que je vois que tu vas bien."  
Le jeune loup ne voulait toujours pas parler. Au lieu de ça, il préféra agir. Il fixait Stiles avec des yeux de petit louveteau. Il parcourait son visage de ses yeux brun, partant des yeux noisette de Stiles, passant par son nez, puis par ses lèvres roses pâles. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont l'air douce pensait Scott. Scott avança sa tête, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de son ami. Il ne manquait qu'un ou deux millimètres pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Enfin il posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Stiles, qui le fit frissonner.  
Scott et Stiles s'embrassaient.


	7. Untitled Chapitre VII

Chapitre VII  
Stiles était dévasté. Il était au plus mal. Jamais il n’avait été aussi malheureux que ce soir-là. La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il avait réussi à danser avec Lydia, la fille de ses rêves, lui qui pensait qu’elle ne lui adresserait jamais la parole ; elle avait même finit par lui avouer qu’elle le trouvait mignon ; et puis Scott et lui qui s’embrassaient passionnément sir le sol des toilettes ; le moment d’intimité qu’ils avaient partagé… Mais la joie de Stiles s’était vite dissipée en voyant Scott retomber dans les bras d’Allison et faire comme si rien ne s’était passé alors qu’à une minute de ça lui et Scott étaient sur le point de franchir le pas. Voir que Scott lui accordait si peu d’importance le rendait malade. Il le voyait tout aimant et attentionné envers Allison comme il l’était avec lui dans les toilettes.  
Et Stiles savait que s’il restait plus longtemps devant ce spectacle douloureux, les choses s’empireraient et il finirait par craquer. Au lieu de ça Stiles s’en alla avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Scott le dégoûtait. Il était si différent du Scott de ses souvenirs ; le gentil petit adolescent qui ne voulait jamais faire souffrir les gens qu’il aimait. Stiles parti en toute vitesse du gymnase écœuré par le comportement de son ami. Scott le vit quitter la salle, mais il ne s’en soucia pas. Il restait là, sur la piste à danser et à susurrer des mots doux à Allison. Mais il avait tout de même un sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait trompé Allison. Et même si c’était avec Stiles et que ça ne comptait pas vraiment, cela ne l’excusait en rien car il avait failli à ses obligations. Bien sûr que Scott aimait Allison, il n’en doutait pas. C’était une fille géniale, drôle, compréhensive, la petite amie dont chaque garçon rêverait. Et depuis qu’il était petit, c’était bien la seule fille, mis à part sa mère, qui s’était intéressée à lui. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte.  
Tout d’un coup Scott pensait à Stiles. Lui aussi il l’avait fait énormément souffrir. Il l’avait fait espérer alors qu’il savait très bien qu’il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Et Scott savait qu’il devait s’excuser auprès de Stiles. Mais c’est juste que le voir avec une fille, l’avoir perturbé et rendu jaloux. Pourtant, il n’avait pas de sentiments pour Stiles, mais il ne savait toujours pas. C’était bizarre et il n’arrivait pas à l’expliquer. Il devait rattraper Stiles et lui dire qu’il était désolé. Scott quitta en hâte le gymnase pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Scott n’avait pas fait attention aux appels d’Allison. Tout ce qui l’importait à ce moment, c’était de retrouver Stiles au plus vite.  
Pendant ce temps Stiles était dans les couloirs du lycée assis sur le sol, le dos contre son casier à pleurer. Il éclatait en sanglots. Les larmes coulaient sans qu’il ne le veuille. Elles parcouraient ses joues et tombaient sur son pantalon. Même s’il s’était promis de ne plus verser aucunes larmes pour son con de meilleur ami, il n’avait pas pu se retenir. C’était trop douloureux. Stiles entendait une voix provenant du fond du couloir. Stiles ne savait pas qui c’était. Cette personne était très insistante et n’arrêtait pas de crier. Plus les secondes avançaient, plus la voix et le nom crié étaient distincts. Stiles voyait au loin une silhouette noire s’approcher vers lui. Il la reconnaissait. C’était Scott qui l’appelait depuis tout ce temps. Mais Stiles n’était pas en état de parler à son meilleur ami. Dès qu’il vit Scott s’approcher de plus en plus de lui, Stiles se leva pour partir vers la sortie du lycée. Scott essayait en vain de rattraper Stiles mais il marchait trop vite. Une fois qu’il fut assez près de lui, Scott s’agrippa à la manche de la veste de Stiles pour l’arrêter. Mais Stiles se débattait.  
« Stiles ! Stiles attends »  
« Ne me touches surtout pas » Stiles repoussa violement la main de Scott qui était sur sa manche. Scott voyait que Stiles avait pleuré. Et il se sentait mal car c’était à cause de lui que Stiles était dans cet état-là. Lui qui c’était juré de ne jamais le faire pleurer de nouveau.  
« Stiles s’il te plaît, pardonnes moi, je t’en supplie. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »  
« Tu ne voulais pas quoi Scott ?! »  
Scott ne savait pas quoi répondre. La moindre chose qu’il aurait dit à Stiles l’aurait rendu furieux et il l’était déjà !  
« Ne t’en vas pas s’il te plaît. Reste »  
« Mais tu m’as pris pour qui au juste Scott ?! Tu penses que je suis une personne qu’on peut prendre et ensuite jeter comme un vulgaire torchon ? Et pourquoi je devrais rester ? Dis-le-moi. »   
Pourquoi Stiles aurait-il voulu rester ? C’est vrai, après tout ce que son meilleur ami lui avait fait subir, il n’avait plus du tout envie de se retrouver face à lui. Et puis même s’il était resté, Scott n’aurait pas fait attention à lui et l’aurait laissé pour aller avec Allison. Stiles n’aurait été que plus malheureux qu’il ne l’était déjà. C’était toujours comme ça avec Scott. Il ne se rend compte de ses erreurs que trop tard. Pourquoi ne s’était pas dit avant d’embrasser Stiles qu’il ne devrait pas car il ferait voler en éclat tous les efforts que Stiles avait fait pour l’oublier. Voir que Scott ne réagissait pas, mettait Stiles hors de lui. Scott ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il savait qu’il était le seul fautif dans l’histoire. Il y avait vraiment des fois où il avait envie de tuer Scott pour son insouciance. C’était justement le bon moment pour Scott pour qu’il puisse se justifier et qu’il essaye de se racheter. Mais Scott était muet.  
« Vas te faire voir Scott. Tu n’es qu’un égoïste qui ne pense pas au malheur qu’il peut faire aux autres. C’est terminé. Tu m’as vraiment déçu… »  
« Stiles, je… »  
« Dorénavant, ce sera chacun de son côté, toi du tiens et moi du miens. Je ne veux plus que tu m’adresses la parole. Maintenant quand tu me verras, que ce soit dans les salles de cours, dans les couloirs du lycée, dans la rue, où tu veux, fais comme si je n’étais pas là. De toute façon tu ne devrais pas avoir autant de difficulté que ça à m’oublier. Moins je te verrai et mieux je me porterai… »  
Avant de continuer son chemin vers la sortie du lycée, Stiles fit quelques pas puis il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Scott. A ce moment précis leur relation, leur amitié, l’affection qu’ils avaient pour l’un et l’autre, rien n’avaient d’importance aux yeux de Stiles. Scott n’était plus son meilleur ami. Ce n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir.  
« … Franchement Scott, tu es la personne qui m’a fait le plus de mal dans ma vie, sale con… »  
Puis Stiles parti en pleurant. Scott vit la silhouette de Stiles s’effacer peu à peu dans la pénombre et disparaître. Il avait perdu à tout jamais son meilleur ami.


End file.
